


Crack Fic

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Kane (Band), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-24
Updated: 2008-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: i got bored during class and thought how cool would it be if jensen was famous and jared met him lol totally random





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** may not even make sense lol im pretty sure it does tho

  
Author's notes: i may elaborate on this if i get enuff feedbak  


* * *

Crack Fic

Once upon a time well actually more like a billion and 5 times upon a time but this is the most important time this is the story of how Jensen and Jared came to be. Anyway back to the fairytale. Jared was sitting at a restaurant with his family and best friend Chad. Jared was 15 years old and just happened to have the biggest crush on superstar bad boy Jensen ackles also 15. But he was a movie/TV star and front man for the band Frackles and sadly jared was not even remotely close to being famous or even infamous for that matter and well Jensen was everyone’s favorite so as if little old jared (that’s how he referred to himself for he loves irony and is well practically a freakin’ giant) so even if jared could meet Jensen he probably wouldn’t even be a blip on his radar. Jared sighed “what the hell is with the giant emo sigh emo enough to make any emo cry” said chad who was totally drunk from spiking his coke so didn’t even relies how much sense that statement truly lacked.“ What” said jared who couldn’t even laugh at his idiot sometimes a douche friend. So it was highly doubted that anything would ever come of his totally crush on a guy he didn’t ever and probably would never know.

that’s why when the members of frackles walked in and chad stood up and shouted “hey Chris, Jensen, Steve, get over here.” jared practically peed himself he actually had to look down and pat his lap to make sure he didn’t. next thing hew knew he was trapped in the booth by Jensen with everyone else on the other side. fan girls came up asked for autographs received them then finally calmed down somewhat chad was trying to tell jared how last summer he met frackles and jared was trying not to strangle him for not mentioning this earlier but whatever he thought Chad’s a totally douche sometimes why am I even surprised he felt a weird buzz in his head then realized for the last several minutes he had been drinking Chad’s “coke” DAMN my lack of alcohol tolerance thought jared then 

All the sudden Jared’s mama was asking the boys to stay the night and jared wasn’t sure to be happy or extremely sad sense Jensen had barely looked his was the whole time.

Then when they had arrived at Jared’s house it was just him and Jensen in his room for they had left everyone else to their own devices they talked about everything anything nothing all they way from movies to music to the high school jared would have done anything to leave and Jensen would have done anything to go to.

But mainly they just soaked up each others presence that’s when Jensen leaned forward and kissed jared like no one had ever kissed him before it was so perfect they both could’ve sworn it had been rehearsed jared was sure his thighs were on fire they were all over each other.

**********************************************************

That morning jared woke up alone and was devastated he was just about to start bawling for he could’ve sworn that perfect dream had been real that’s when he noticed the shower running and jared couldn’t stop smiling in fact neither of them never rocked an expression that wasn’t one of unbelievable happiness

And they lived gaily ever after and I don’t just mean gay as in happy lol 


End file.
